In Another Life
by Na Kashiwagi
Summary: Dalam hidup ini, tak semuanya dapat divcerna akal sehat. Pertemuanku dengannya misalnya. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika Tuhan mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya di kehidupan selanjutnya, tapi untuk saat ini, kurasa yang bisa kulakukan hanya berusaha mengikhlaskan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pada akhirnya kami kembali pada keadaan...dimana kami tak lagi saling mengenal


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

In Another Life

.

.

Aku melihatnya ketika orang lain tidak. Aku merasakah kehadirannya saat orang lain bahkan tak mampu. Mengapa? Jangan tanyakan padaku. Salahkan indera penglihatku yang tak normal ini. Ya, aku bisa melihat segala yang tak ingin kalian lihat layaknya menatap manusia biasa. Meskipun begitu, aku bisa membedakan mana makhluk astral dan mana makhluk nyata, Hanya saja...sejujurnya aku sedikit terganggu akhir-akhir ini.

Sekitar dua minggu terakhir. Sosok semu gadis itu terus mengikutiku. Pertemuan pertama kami bermula ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya terdiam di depan sebuah pintu ruang rawat inap. Ia terpaku. Memandang ruang ICU kelas VIP dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti.

Melihat sosok gadis yang kuketahui bukanlah makhluk sebangsaku itu tak membuatku heran sebenarnya. Aku sudah terbiasa, bahkan sering mendapati arwah-arwah yang dijemput pulang oleh penjaganya. Karena aku bekerja di tempat seperti itu.

Ya, aku adalah seorang dokter. Hal yang biasa memang jika ada satu dua pasien yang harus berpulang karena kontrak mereka di dunia telah habis. Kami bahkan kadang berbincang sebelum mereka benar-benar berpulang. Biasanya mereka memintaku menyampaikan apa yang tak sempat mereka ungkapkan sebelum sekarat. Entah lewat lisan, maupun tertulis. Aku melakukannya. Setidaknya ini adalah bentuk pengabdianku yang terakhir untuk mereka.

Kembali pada pertemuan awalku dengan gadis itu.

Saat aku melangkah melewatinya, ia masih diam di tempatnya. Baru ketika langkahku sekitar dua puluh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia berucap lirih. "Tolong." Aku seketika menghentikan langkah. Kulirik sosoknya yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari—entah apa itu.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana caraku membedakan makhluk nyata dan tidak? Mudah saja, mereka yang tak nyata mengenakan gelang perak yang berhias sebuah jam pasir kecil—menunjukkan batas waktu mereka. Jika dilihat dari jam pasir di tangannya, kurasa waktu gadis itu tak lebih dari sebulan sebelum berpulang.

"Apa kau bisa menolongku?" ucapnya sekali lagi setelah mendapat hadiah tatapan bertanya dariku.

Kuhadapkan tubuhku sepenuhnya padanya, begitu pula gadis itu. Kini kami berdua berhadapan—saling memandang.

Aku masih saja diam. Sementara sosok gadis asing itu mendekat ke arahku. Tatapannya begitu dingin, namun sarat akan kecemasan dan rasa takut yang dicobanya untuk dikubur. Ia sempat mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak sebelum kembali memandangku dalam sembari berkata, "Kumohon..."

Aku masih diam dalam posisiku. Kuamati wajahnya sebelum menjawab pelan, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah—sepenuhnya sedih. Aku jadi mengerenyit bingung.

"Kudengar hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku. Beberapa orang menginginkan kematianku dipercepat. Mereka bilang aku tak butuh obat maupun alat. Tapi kudengar, kau ahli dalam bidang ini. Jadi kumohon. Selamatkan aku," terangnya sembari duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu.

Aku mengikutinya, duduk di sampingnya sembari mencerna kata-katanya. Untung saja waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam. Lorong sepi, hanya ada satu dua perawat yang sesekali berkeliling. Kalau ini jam besuk, aku pasti dikira orang gila yang tengah bicara sendiri di lorong rumah sakit.

Wajahnya terlihat murung. Jika ia dalam wujud manusia, pastilah kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kini aku menghela nafas berat. Ini takkan mudah. Penanganan gadis ini bukan tanggunganku. Terlebih ada keluarga yang pasti takkan bisa dengan mudah dibujuk.

"Berapa lama kau terbaring di sana?"

"Hari ini hari ke dua belas," jawabnya gamang. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan. Mereka sudah menyerah akan keadaanku."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tumor otak. Aku terserang tumor otak sejak setahun silam. Perkembangannya begitu cepat hingga aku pingsan sebelum koma. Aku bisa saja melakukan operasi, tapi kemungkinan untuk selamat...tak lebih dari dua puluh persen," tuturnya lirih, "aku tahu kau baru kembali dari Jerman dan bergabung dengan rumah sakit ini. Kudengar di sana kau pernah mengoperasi seseorang dengan kasus yang sama denganku...jadi bisakah—"

"Kalaupun berhasil," potongku cepat. "Kalaupun berhasil, kau belum tentu bisa hidup normal kembali. Bisa saja terjadi kelumpuhan, mengingat kau koma untuk waktu yang lama. Bisa saja kau kehilangan sebagian memorimu, bisa saja—"

"Aku tak peduli," balasnya memotong kalimatku. "Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, aku tetap harus menjalankan operasi. Dan tugasmu adalah menyematkanku."

Aku terdiam. Gadis ini begitu ingin hidup. Aku pernah begitu ingin mati, dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tetap bertahan sampai detik ini adalah...

"Aku mencintainya. Tunanganku. Kami seharusnya menikah bulan depan," ucapnya parau. Auranya terasa semakin kelam. "Kau lihat? Bahkan untuk menangis aku tak sanggup."

Aku mendesah lelah. Saat itu, saat dimana aku begitu menginginkan kematian, seorang gadis yang kucintai menyelamatkanku. Ia menukar nyawanya demi menyelamatkanku yang bersiap melompat dari atap apartemenku. Kami seharusnya berpisah malam itu, orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan pria lain. Aku frustrasi.

Malam itu aku seharusnya melompat, tapi ia menarikku sebelum aku sampai di pinggir pembatas. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, ia justru terjerembab ke depan sementara tubuhku terbanting ke belakang. Aku tak sempat meraih tangannya, udara dengan cepat memeluknya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke pusat bumi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih ternganga tak percaya.

Kamera CCTV menyelamatkanku. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan sehingga aku bebas dari jerat hukum. Hanya saja, aku merasa begitu tolol dan bodoh. Sejak saat itu, aku berjuang meraih impiannya. Impian gadisku yang tak pernah bisa dicapainya lagi.

Ia selalu ingin menjadi dokter, maka aku menempuh pendidikan dokter. Cita-citanya adalah pergi ke Jerman sebelum usianya genap 25 tahun, jadi akupun berangkat ke sana setahun silam. Dan kini, hidup yang kujalani adalah sepenuhnya hidupnya. Menjalani segala yang dia suka meski aku tak suka. Menghukum diri? Mungkin.

Kutatap gadis bersurai pink itu sekali lagi. Keteguhannya mengingatkanku pada Hinata—kekasihku yang telah berpulang. Meski sepertinya gadis ini tak selembut kekasihku itu.

"Kau ingin hidup untuknya?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah hening beberapa saat.

Ia mengangguk. "Biar bagaimanapun, banyak hal yang belum kukerjakan."

"Ini takkan mudah. Segala penanganan tentangmu harus melalui ijin keluarga. Jika mereka saja sudah menyerah dan memilih menunggu waktu, bagaimana aku bisa mengambil tindakan?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Ia tersenyum sebelum berucap, "Kau bisa meyakinkan tunanganku."

###

Kami duduk saling berhadapan. Pria dengan rambut perak melawan grafitasi itu meneguk cairan gelap dalam cangkirnya syahdu sementara aku memandangnya datar. Ini bukan tanggung jawabku kan? Begitu pria ini mengataka 'tidak' aku akan segera pergi.

"Baiklah jika kau memang ingin begitu."

Oh tidak. Ia menyetujuinya.

"Lagipula Sakura memang harus sadar. Aku membutuhkannya."

Membutuhkannya? Kenapa aku tak merasakan kehangatan dalam kata yang seharusnya penuh makna itu? Akhirnya aku memutuskan diam sembari meraih cangkirku.

"Apa dia yang memintamu melakukannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kualihkan sepasang onyxku ke arah pria dengan dua iris berlainan warna ini. Ia menyeringai, nampaknya bisa membaca rautku.

"Kudengar kau memiliki kemampuan semacam itu."

"Tugasku hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasienku," jawabku diplomatis—tak ingin membenarkan.

Ia tersenyum mendengarku. Semacam tahu tanpa harus bertanya. "Baiklah. Kupercayakan dirinya padamu."

Dan acara minum kopi itu berakhir datar. Seolah kami tengah membicarakan jual beli ayam potong yang harganya terlalu murah hingga sungkan untuk ditawar. Kalian tahu? Aku merasa aneh.

###

Setelah hampir dua minggu melakukan berbagai percobaan dan perundingan dengan beberapa ahli, aku masih belum cukup yakin. Terlebih gadis itu mengikutiku kemanapun, bahkan saat rapat. Wilayahnya memang tak lebih dari rumah sakit, ia tak bisa keluar dari bangunan menjemukan ini. Dan sialnya aku harus beberapa kali menginap di ruangku, bersama dirinya yang akan duduk di kursi kerjaku hingga esok datang.

"Sampai dimana persiapan kalian?" tanyanya padaku sore ini. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku tentang apa yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir ini.

Aku tengah duduk di pinggiran jendela ruang praktikku sembari menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkir kesayanganku.

"Akhir pekan ini kami akan melakukan operasi untukmu," jawabku mencoba tenang. Aku enggan memandangnya, jadi kuputuskan mengalihkan tatapanku pada hamburan cahaya kemerahan langit sore.

"Kau pasti merasakannya," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" sahutku bingung.

"Kakashi. Kau pasti merasakah kejanggalan dalam dirinya."

Aku diam. Ya, pria itu memang aneh. Saat tunangannya tengah berjuang melawan maut, ia tak sekalipun menunjukkan diri di hadapan gadis yang kini kuketahui bernama Sakura.

"Sasuke, jika aku sadar nanti, ingatkan aku tentang jasamu padaku selama aku koma."

"Hn. Kurasa itu takkan mungkin. Kau akan lupa denganku, melupakan apa yang kita lalui dua minggu terakhir ini, dan kembali ke pelukan tunanganmu itu. Dan lagi, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap," ucapku sekenanya.

Sakura tertawa miris. "Kakashi tak pernah mencintaiku. Ia hanyalah sosok yang dijodohkan denganku."

"Katamu kau ingin hidup untuknya?"

"Memang. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan begitu bahagia saat kami berdua dijodohkan. Tapi lepas dari itu, ia mencintai wanita lain. Maka dari itu, aku selamat atau tidak, ia tak pernah ingin tahu. Tapi aku begitu ingin hidup untuknya."

"Dia beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Tidak seperti aku yang justru membuat kekasihku menukar nyawanya agar aku tetap hidup."

Sakura diam. Aku memang sudah menceritakan padanya tentang Hinata. Tak perlu susah payah untuk memintanya menjaga rahasia, toh jika sadar nanti dia juga akan lupa dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tahu. Kau adalah pria baik. Seharusnya kau menemukan wanita baik untuk kau nikahi. Bukannya membujang dan memilih berkeliling dunia seperti ini."

"Ini caraku setia padanya."

"Dan membiarkan waktu membunuhmu pelan-pelan dalam kesendirian? Kau menyedihkan Sasuke."

Sialan!

Baru kali ini aku merasa konyol karena dinasehati makhluk halus yang kini terkekeh ringan mendapati wajah masamku.

"Lantas apa bedanya kau denganku yang berjuang keras untuk seseorang yang bahkan peuli padaku saja tidak?" godanya kemudian. Aku kalah! Ya, dia memang benar. Aku lupa tentang hidupku.

Kami kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara aku? Aku sedang enggan berpikir teman-teman.

"Di kehidupan yang lain, jika Tuhan mempertemukan kita sekali lagi, mungkin hal yang paling kuharapkan adalah dicintai oleh pria sepertimu," ungkap Sakura lugas, membuatku tak urung menoleh cepat.

Wajahnya bermandikan cahaya matahari sore, sangat cantik. Sepasang matanya yang begitu identik dengan warna alam sejenak menyita manik malamku. Kurang lebih hampir dua minggu bersama, baru kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikan parasnya.

"Hn," sahutku seadanya.

"Jadi...setelah akhir pekan ini kita akan kembali menjadi orang asing satu sama lain?"

"Hn. Hanya kau. Aku akan tetap mengingat memori sepihak ini."

Sakura tergelak. Apa yang membuatnya tertawa begitu girangnya?

"Bukankah kau selalu mengalaminya? Kenapa aku menangkap nada kecewa kali ini?"

Benarkah? Benarkah ada nada kecewa dari caraku berucap barusan? Aku sendiri tak yakin. Hanya saja, Sakura adalah makhluk yang paling lama menempel padaku. Aku tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain sahabatku si dobe gila itu. Dan kehilangan Sakura akhir pekan ini, haruskah aku merasa kecewa?

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Hinata. Semangat hidupmu, caramu memandang hidup, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya," jawabku jujur.

Sakura tersenyum. Kami menghabiskan sore itu dengan bercakap ringan. Membicarakan kehidupannya serta kehidupanku. Kami berbagi tawa sore itu. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum beberapa kali sembari mendengarnya bercerita. Aku tak berkeberatan. Toh hanya bersisa beberapa senja lagi.

###

Hari yang ditunggu tiba. Sakura memandangiku yang tengah melangkah lurus—mengenakan seragam khusus—menuju ruang operasi. Ia tersenyum, kusempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengucap pisah.

"Kau gugup?" tanyanya diakhiri dengan cengiran khas yang menghiasi hariku akhir-akhir ini.

Aku tersenyum miring. Ya, ada sedikit keraguan memang, Tapi aku tak bisa mundur. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukan yang terbaik hingga akhir.

"Jika aku tak selamat—"

"Kau pasti akan selamat," potongku cepat. "Aku adalah dokter terbaik di sini. Mana mungkin aku gagal?" sambungku pongah. Ia tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku ingin menyimpan kenangan tentangmu jika diijinkan. Sayangnya ini hanya akan menjadi memori sepihak," ucapnya lirih.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu," aku ku jujur. "Jika diijinkan, di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan sangat senang jika bisa bersamamu."

Ia memandangku takzim. Kuakui, sepertinya telah muncul perasaan yang tak seharusnya dalam diriku. Ada rasa nyaman di sela-sela rasa kesal akibat kehadirannya akhir-akhir ini. Masalahnya, setahuku selama ini tak pernah ada orang yang begitu tahannya berlama-lama di sisiku selain Hinata dan si dobe gila itu.

"Akan kulakukan segala yg terbaik," tungkasku sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih memandangku sendu. Ini adalah perpisahan kami. Aku dan dia mungkin takkan saling mengenal setelah ini. Jadi...kuputuskan melangkah pergi.

NORMAL POV

Entah berapa kali jarum panjang memutari angka dua belas. Semua anggota keluarga yang menunggui kini tengah menunduk cemas. Operasi berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan.

Kakashi—tunangan dari gadis yang kini tengah berjuang melawan maut di dalam sana—kini tengah melamun kosong. Ia teringat kalimat Sasuke kemarin. _"Ia berjuang untuk hidup demi dirimu, meski tahu tak sekalipun kau membuka hati untuknya."_

Kakashi ingat betul kalimat itu. Sepasang onyx itu memang selalu memandangnya enggan. Seolah mereka adalah pesaing yang tengah memperebutkan piala emas.

Kakashi menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ditatapnya pintu ruang operasi dengan lampu merah menyala terang di sana. Belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.

Sasuke bilang, ingatan Sakura tentang sosok dokter primadona itu akan hilang ketika Sakura sadar nanti. Bisa jadi gadis itu juga akan melupakan rasa sakitnya tentang sikap Kakashi selama ini. Mereka bisa membuka lembaran baru, dan melupakan segala pertengkaran yang terjadi sebelum Sakura koma, begitulah kata Sasuke.

"Sakura...maaf," gumam Kakashi sembari membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke didinding di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Lampu seketika berubah hijau. Pintu operasi terbuka, memunculkan beberapa dokter ahli yang keluar beriringan—disambut kerabat pasien.

Yang pertama dicari Sasuke adalah sosok tunangan gadis bersurai pink yang kini memandangnya kaku. Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Sudah ada dokter lain yang menjelaskan hasil operasi kepada kerabat pasien, Sasuke memilih berbincang dengan sosok pria jangkung yang kini melemparkan tatapan penuh harapnya.

"Kau beruntung," ucap Sasuke sebagai pembuka. "dia selamat. Meski aku belum tahu apakah akan ada efek pada motoriknya, tapi itu bisa diatasi dengan terapi."

Kakashi mengangguk paham.

"Kau harus menjaganya," sambung Sasuke setelah beberapa saat setelah terjebak hening. "Dia...sangat mencintaimu."

Kali ini Kakashi tersenyum. Sepertinya kehadiran Sasuke di antara hubungan mereka sedikit banyak telah menyadarkannya. "Aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya lagi," sahut Kakashi akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tenang, kemudian menepuk pundak kawan barunya itu sebelum berlalu. Ia melangkah pasti, meninggalkan Sakura dan kehidupan barunya jauh di belakang. Nantinya ingatan ini juga akan mati kan? Tugasnya sudah selesai, sudah saatnya ia menata hidup. Sakura benar, ia tak mungkin terus sendiri begini.

###

Satu purnama berselang, sialnya Sasuke belum bisa lepas dari gadis itu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka rutin, mengingat perawatan lanjutan Sakura diserahkan padanya. Mereka kembali sering bertemu, dalam wujud nyata.

Tak ada lagi surai pink cerah itu, digantikan penutup kepala yang menyembunyikan kebotakannya. Tak ada lagi wajah kemerahan itu, digantikan kulit pucat pembalut tulangnya yang kian terlihat. Keadaannya menyedihkan, tapi Sasuke berjanji ini takkan berlangsung lama. Ini memang bagian dari pengobatan.

"Dokter," lirih Sakura setelah perawat membantunya berbaring. Ia baru saja menjalani kemoterapi. "Terima kasih," sambungnya diiringi senyuman yang dibuat secantik mungkin.

Sasuke tertegun, kemudian mengangguk saja sembari mencatat sesuatu untuk laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada asistennya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi terapimu akan selesai dan kau bisa pulang," ucap Sasuke layaknya bicara kepada pasien pada umumnya. Seolah dirinya dan Sakura tak pernah bertemu sebelum ini.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih saja murah senyum meski keadaannya lemah. "Kakashi bilang kau yang meyakinkan keluargaku untuk tidak putus asa. Meyakinkan mereka bahwa selalu ada kesempatan untukku sadar. Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan sangat baik," ucapnya susah payah dengan suara yang sesekali serak seperti mesin kehabisan bahan bakar. "Sekali lagi...terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah tugasku," jawab Sasuke sebelum bersiap keluar.

Baru saja berbalik, sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut keperakan melawan grafitasi muncul dari balik pintu. Tatapannya menegang sejenak, sebelum tersenyum maklum. Sasuke tak banyak bicara, ia hanya menunduk sejenak sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan sepasang anak manusia yang kini tengah berpeluk mesra dirundung rindu.

Langkah pemuda yang awalnya terasa berat itu kian lama kian meringan. Ditinggalkannya Sakura dan kenangan dua minggu lalu di belakang. Sakura benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Entah apakah ia harus lega atau sedih akan hal itu. Sejenak ia teringat percakapan singkatnya dengan Kakashi sesaat setelah Sakura sadar.

"_Kau tahu, sesaat sebelum sadar, Sakura menggumamkan namamu."_

Begitulah kata Kakashi.

Dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Hidupnya kembali kosong. Arahnya kembali tak jelas. Di sekitarnya arwah-arwah berkeliaran bersama para penjaga masing-masing—bersiap untuk berpulang. Dalam hati Sasuke berkata, "Hinata...untuk pertama kali setelah kau tinggalkan aku jatuh cinta, dan kembali harus melepaskan."

_**Seperti yang sudah-sudah...**_

_**Pada akhirnya kita akan kembali pada keadaan...dimana kita tak saling mengenal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**


End file.
